Discovering the true feelings
by Reyia
Summary: Yeah, discovering the truth feeling burried deep inside you may hurt. Kagami has a girlfriend and Aomine somehow cant cope with that...
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, uh. It is here, me not reading but writing a fanfic. So let's see how Aomine discovered his feelings towards Kagami. **

* * *

><p>1. Ruby gleam<p>

Aomine Daiki was sitting in a coffee bar not far from his school and he was drinking his black coffee from large prominent mug. The girl which was sitting next to him smiled slightly and looked into his dark blue eyes. It was probably the only thing that kept her in his company, that gaze. He resembled a wild animal and it was attracting her to him although she still was not sure if she wanted to become his prey. And he knew she is hesitating, still he did not put any pressure on her. He was enough self confident to know, that she will be his this night but he also knew that try to zonk her with sweet words and promises is absolutely pointless. So he was returning that look with his awry smile waiting for the redhead girl to give him an answer. The cards were already set on the table and neither one of them had a secret ace upon his sleeve. Finally she decided. She ran over his soft lips with the tips of her fingers and silently as a cat purred.

"You have a great luck Daiki, that your gaze is like a midnight sky, I dont need to like you to be able to sleep with you, come tonight..."

And she winked coquettishly. Aomine's smile widened, he kissed her fingertips but something which disrupted Daiki's victorius moment had happened. The door went open and a male with crimson hair came in, looked around the place and their glares just met. Aomine was still pressing his lips to the slender fingers of the miss. The boy at the door just dedicated very angry and disgusted look to Aomine. Aomine could not stand the ruby gleam of Kagami's eyes and after a split second he averted his eyes. This moment was unnoticed by the young woman, because she had asked herself why she had set herself out into the bed of such a phillanderer.

"I am flattered."

Aomine said with racous voice, then excused himself and went to the rest room. Why did that ruby look hurt him so much and why he could not be enjoying his victory anymore? He splashed his face with cold water and looked at himself to the mirror. somebody opened the door and through the mirror he saw Kagami's face again. He stayed frozen in shock, unable to utter a word, the only thing he had in mind was the red blinking light signalizing emergency. Run. Aomine quickly took two steps to the door, but he was not able to pass around Kagami because the red tiger grasped his arm.

"So now it is even hard to say hi for you?! You are disgusting Daiki Aomine. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Kagami's voice was cold and razorsharp. Aomine knew very well what was Kagami talking about, yet he could not justify himself. He just bow his head and left. Redheaded girl was not sitting there anymore. Aomine just found little paper with a message under his half epty mug.

[I had to leave, it was urgent. I will be waiting for you tonight.]

This cold plea contained such a gorgeous promise of pleasure that Aomine's breath quickened. To attract this young lady took Aomine few long days and his sexual hunger was just reaching its limit... Despite that his enthusiasm was halfed. He drank the rest of the coffee and headed home.

He did not eat much of the dinner and he rather went to have a hot shower. He tried to think off the beautiful redheaded miss, who was about two years older than him... but his brain constatly reminded him Kagami's disgusted look. He arrived to the miss's apartment something about 8. She welcomed him dressed in very short black dress, which perfectly emphasized her curves. She sat him down on the sofa and went for a bottle of wine. Aomine fully felt his sexual hunger when she bent to him with glass of first class wine and said with honey like voice:

"Lets have a gorgeous night..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, not sure if anybody will read this, but be patient with this story, even if Kagami is not there that much - but it is story about Aomine's feelings, right?<strong>

**I hope somebody will review.**

**Reyia. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

2. There she was.

In the morning, while he was leaving the apartment of certain redhaired lady, the sun had been already rising. He was maybe exhausted but also very relaxed on the mental side. First of all he got himself a break fast in the buffet and then went to school, of course he was fast asleep during all the lessons. Instead of basketball practice he just hid himself on the roof top and decided to sleep even more. And as usually Momoi found him there.

"Dai-chan, why you're skipping practice again?"

"I had already told you billionth of times, I do not need practice to win. On top of that I'm tired."

"Hnn, have you slept at all during last night?"

"Nope."

Answered that bluenette teen boy with one word.

"Can't you just be a little more polite to me, I am worrying you know, your behaviour is getting worse day by day."

She told him accusingly with broken voice.

"Satsuki, just shut up."

She just took a very deep breath, supressing tears.

"Once you tell me, where have you been last night, I know you were not at home."

"I spend the night by a young lady. And she was absolutely gorgeous with that chest that even you can't compete with."

He answered calmly, slight smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh, gosh Daiki, so you've spent whole night at a place of another whore?!"

Satsuki was mad in her eyes could be seen, that she didn't know what to do with Aomine anymore. She just wanted him to revert back to his normal but since he decided to be a jerk, she couldn't do much about it. Aomine frowned.

"Dont call her so improperly. This miss belongs to the upper class of society. She is a lady with good manners, which is studying at one of the best universities in town. I had a great talk with her in the morning. I even didnt erase her phone number just in case I would like to pleasure myself with that hot body again."

"I've had enough, Daiki Aomine. I dont understand why you're dealing with your problem whatever it is like this, but I can't stand it anymore. Farewell."

Satsuki turned herself from that lying body and ran away with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was about to have a nerve collapse, so she called Kuroko and asked him for an appointment. She wanted to hear his low calming voice, to see his bright blue eyes and she needed to be hugged...

Aomine sighed loudly. He probably destroyed the longest friendship that he ever had. Well nobody can't stand him at all. Even Satsuki with her angel like patience. He raised his aching body and slowly aimed home. While walking his head was full of strange thoughts. That redhaired lady perfectly met Aomine's demands. She was damn hot with that gorgeus chest, probably much more clever than Aomine himself and she didnt behave as one of that crazy Kise's fangirls. She could even be on pair in arrogance with him. Just perfect match, yet Aomine couldn't find any desire to call her and ivite her to a real date. As he was wandering through the streets with those thoughts, the sky darkened slowly, he fastened his steps to be home at dinner time. While he was passing around an Italian restaurant he noticed a couple sitting by the window. It was Kagami with his girlfriend which had ravenly black hair and red spectacles which somehow fitted to Kagami's ruby eyes. Involuntarily Aomine clenched his fists, his chest ached. When he saw that young lady Kissing Kagami's lips he got running.

He maybe was home in time, but his hunger wasn't there anymore. Just his whole body aching, head spinning and sweat rolling down his back. He felt little dizzy, so he made himslef a cup of tea and went to his bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed. The image of Kagami and his girlfriend was burnt deeply into his memory. He couldn't understand himslef anymore, he saw them so many times and he always felt the same way. His chest sceaming with pain, he could hardly breathe, his head spinning. But why? What is with this kind of reaction?

He stared from the window, it was raining, like if the heavens were sharing his feelings. He took a sip of the hot tea and tried to sort out his thoughts. How long can he stay in this terrible state of mind? And how long has it been already when his consciousness started running on autopilot? It' has been more then two months since he have started hunting girls, since he has been acting like a jerk, since Kagami had stopped talking with him. Aomine sighed. The autopilot broke. And the time to stop averting his eyes from his feelings had come. He finally found the guts to replay all the terrific moments of the past two months and to think honestly about it.

He dived into his memory of that crazy day. January 31st. Yes Kuroko's birthay. Kagami held party for him and he ivited all the members of generation of miracles although he personally didn't like everyone of them. Aomine were one of the latest coming guests because he forget present for his short friend at home and had to return back for it. Yes that's why he was more than half hour late. But even if he would have came in time nothing would have changed... There was the first time he met Yuuki. He maybe wasn't good at remembering names yet once Kagami introduced his girlfriend, that name was burnt into Aomines mind. Yuuki Aiko. Beautiful name for beautiful lady he thought bitterly.

He could see it as it was yesterday, Kagami rushing to the door although everybody was already there, or so Aomine thought, but... There she was. That lady with spectatcles on her nose with that intelligent eyes which were looking so wisely as they knew everything. Truly, everybody was amazed by her and understood, how is it possible such a girl to be with Bakagami. Aomine firstly thought that it is some sick joke.. And then she kissed him, she kissed Kagami with bright smile and he shyly kissed her back, thinking nobody could see them, but Aomine did.

_Hell, Kagami is not supposed to have a girlfriend. No - wait, he is... Okey, be honest with yourself Daiki._

Aomine scolded himmself inside his head. He sighed closed his eyes and he was seeing it again. That girl. Uhh, that was the day he had started to ran on autopilot. Because Aomine can sometimes behave like a total asshole he must have done it right that day. That b-day party turned into horror about midnight. Everybody was quiet drunk and left around eleven but Aomine fell a sleep on the couch and woke up when nobody was around... correction - Kagami was there, waiting for Aomine to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, this one is not that good, hmm. <strong>

**Well, in the case somebody is actually reading this, the next chapter will of course contain what happened on the b-day party and Aomine's resolution. **

**R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! *waving shyly*****  
><strong>

**Here is the third chapter. It took me some while but I had to completely rewrite it. Now I am satisfied. mostly...**

3. Conscience and pride

_Aomine woke up trembling. He let his eyes closed, trying to recall the dream he had. But his mind was fully awake and the more he tried to understand that vision the faster it was fading from his mind. Bluehaired basketball player finally slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the red glare of his friend. He shook his head. It took him a while to understand, that he is still at Kagami's place._

_"Good morning sleepy head."_

_He said with a grin. Aomine sat and looked around. There was nobody else._

_"Where is everybody?"_

_"While you were in comatose state, the others left. The last one was Midorima about twenty minutes ago. He is funny while drunk... He wanted to wake you up and take home, but I told him to let you sleep. After all you really took too much."_

_Aomine sighed, his head hurt a little and he felt that alcohol is still wandering through his veins. He drank a lot and yet he didnt even know the reason why he had such a need to get drunk. Then he remembered, that before he fell asleep, he insulted Kagami's girlfriend very badly because she tried to make him stop drinking. But Kagami didn't seem to be angry. Maybe he doesn't know about it?_

_"Oh, so it's time to leave isn't it?"_

_"If you wanna, but if you don't feel for a journey home, I can bring you spare blanket so you can stay. I think Yuuki-chan won't mind. But you should apologize to her in the morning."_

_So he knew. Aomine didn't have even the slightest intention of apologizing to her. And he didn't want to stay till morning to see her face at all. He didn't want to see her ever again. Why? He didn't know, he was angry on her without a reason. He just couldn't stand her that was all. She was his exact opposite so why should he like her?_

_"You wanna have a threesome Bakagami?"_

_He sneered and got up from the couch._

_"Ha ha. Funny as always. I won't be nice to you anymore, you don't deserve it."_

_Aomine knew it wasn't meant seriously. Yet he snorted._

_"Tssk. It is good, I don't need anybody to act nice towards me, especially you Bakagami. Save those nice words for your floweret, which is so perfect that it hurts."_

_"Oh..."_

_Kagami smiled widely._

_"Are we jealous, aren't we, Daiki?"_

_"Be jealous because of such a little bitch? Never. You know what Kagami, let me tell you something. This miss perfect is not with you just because she likes you. I got two hypothesis - a) she pities you. b) she needs a sponsor. But probably it's combination of these both. So when the time comes and she will find some richer idiot, she will surely flee away like a bird whose cage you had forgotten to lock."_

_Aomine was serious, he was looking straight at Kagami while saying these words. He was maybe under the influence of alcohol, but he meant it._

_"Get out."_

_"Oh yes, it must hurt to hear the true."_

_Aomine poured more oil on the fire and smirked again. Kagami's eyes were burning with fire of endless wrath. His voice was silent, razorsharp, his fists clenched._

_"Get out and never ever come back."_

_"Tss."_

_Aomine left the apartment without thinking._

* * *

><p>Now, lying in his bed, he realized, that he didn't have the right to be saying such terrible things about Yuuki, especially when he didn't know her that well. But he couldn't help himself, he wanted her to be like this. He wanted her to be a bitch and no miss perfect. And yes, he was jealous, he was envying her every moment she could spend with Kagami. She stole his friend away.<p>

Aomine's conscience:

"Snap it Daiki. She didnt steal him. You repelled him. If you could say simple sorry, everything could have been okey. But you are such an idiot with pride reaching towards the heavens, that you culdnt overcome it and say it. And now, its too late. Kagami hates you... Are you satisfied with yourself? The only thing you can do is to destroy. Just give up, you're hopeless. But maybe if it's not too late. Well, i guess if you want to ever forgive yourself, the only thing you can do is to apologize."

Aomine's pride:

"Oh are you really going to do that? Can you even do it? To show him how ridiculously weak you are? Is it okey to make him realize that he is so deep under your skin? Won't you feel vulnerable then? Don't be stupid, the only one who can beat you, is you. So just let him be. You dont need him."

"Shut it. I'm going, I just have to finally see him face to face and set the things right."

Aomine stopped the fight going inside his head. He got up from the bed and looked at his cellphone to check time. 20:13. If he hurries he can reach Kagami's place before nine. He took his jacket and ran from home without saying a word. He was sprinting through the empty streets and finally he was standing in front of the door of the place, where he was supposed to not show himself ever again...

**Hope you enjoyed. And stay tuned for the next chap - it'll be the last one... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, there! Here is the promised last chapter. Enjoy!**

4. Confession

Aomine was standing in front of that door, breathing heavily and the sweat was pouring down his forehead. Hard to say if his heart was beating like crazy because of the physical exertion or because he was engulfed with nervousness and anxiety. In one moment he was contemplating about running away but in the end he defeated his weakness and with trembling fingers he pushed the button of the bell. For a while nothing was happening. _Maybe Kagami is not at home?_ Then the door went open and to Daiki's surprise the one standing there was Yuuki. Aomine shortly gazed into the emerald eyes of Kagami's girlfriend. He wanted to greet her and apologize, however the young lady with raven like hair just passed around him without uttering a word.

"Wait! Wait,Yuuki-san! I am sorry!"

He shouted on her, but she probably couldn't hear him. For another moment he was watching the quickly distancing figure and he couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Ehm, What have I heard just now? The High and Mighty Aomine Daiki said sorry?"

Aomine froze on the place, then he slowly turned his head back to the door to see Kagami's smirking. His heart jumped into his throat, it started buzzing inside his head and he stopped thinking immediately. He was staring into the ruby eyes of his frienemy for few long seconds.

"I -"

He wasn't able to say anything elese. He feared that smirk on Kagami's face. It was absolutely unreadable. He thought Kagami will throw something at him, or kick him out right away. But Kagami didn't do anything like that, instead he invited him inside.

"This is awkward, come in, let's talk inside. And by the way - you look absolutely terrible."

Aomine just nodded, still unable to utter a word and he followed Kagami inside, he took off his shoes hesitantly and went through the corridor to the living room. Finally Kagami really throw something at him, fortunately it was just a towel. Aomine cought it and he started to dry himslef wholly automatically. That was a good way to calm his trembling hands and try to think a little. But tons of questions and thoughts were running through his head and to form only one of them seemed impossible. He just realized one thing, Kagami was mocking him at the door the while ago. _Do I really look that terrible?_ He asked himself and then realized that the tension between them was slowly disapearing and a little smile appeared on his face but it immediately turned into a smirk. Aomine just came back to himself. He knew Kagami well enough to understand that now there is nothing to be feared. Taiga let him inside his home, which means he is probably not angry anymore.

"What did you mean by saying that I looked absolutely terrible, Bakagami? I always look absolutely gorgeous."

Kagami was a little disappointed that Aomine came back to himself that quickly, he wanted to enjoy the helpless face of his friend just a little while longer... However on the other hand he was happy. He gave Daiki a lesson and it worked. He said with a smirk:

"Go and see for yourself."

Aomine stood up and went to the bathroom. Okey, he looked terrible. More than terrible. His eyes were basted in blood because of the sleep deficite, his hair were a mess. And the clothing he was wearing two days in a row was crumpled and maybe even a little bit stinky. He looked like he was chewed by a dinosaur and then spitted out. Aomine admitted to himself that he needed a shower. He went back to the living room and with honey like voice filled with irony, he said:

"I have to admit, that you were right. And because you are such a generous person, I am sure you can let me use your shower and you surely can lend me some of your clear clothes."

Kagami couldn't believe his ears. He maybe wasn't angry anymore, in truth he was glad that Aomine came to his senses. And that he overcame his pride and said sorry (probably for the first time in his life), even if Yuuki couldn't hear it. Kagami could imagine how hard it had to be for Aomine, yet he was still amazed by this sudden audacity. Yes, now it was the old Aomine Daiki again, but it was pissing Kagami to the core. He frowned.

"Aren't you being just too much selfconfident?! I can also punch you right in your face and erase that arogant smile of yours."

"Whoa, Taiga is pissed. That is so lovely."

Aomine mocked his friend with a grin on his face, his midnight blue eyes shining. He couldn't help it. He was so happy. He just wanted to squeeze Kagami into a tight hug, because everything seemed to be alright again.

"Daiki Aomine, don't push your luck..."

Kagami said through clenched teeth. His frown got even worse. Aomine was maybe going too far but he could see the little sparkles in those ruby eyes, the sparkles which were revealing Kagami's unabillity to be truly angry right now.

"Oh, you look so sexy when you're angry."

Aomine said this awfull pick up line with such a coquettish smile that it left Kagami speechless and he was froze in a shock, his mouth stayed wide open as he somehow forgot to close it.. Aomine bursted into loud laughter. Kagami felt very embarassed, his cheeks turning red._ How can this be?_

"I swear' I will kill you one day."

The redhead male muttered to himself.

"Oh, no you won't, because you need me."

Answered Aomine in singing like voice and secretely hoped that these mocking words will reach the heart of his friend. He was experiencing a crazy enthusiasm within these moments. He loved to make fun of Kagami and he loved those red cheeks revealing his embarassement.

"I don't know who needs who, weren't you the one standing at my door hoping for being forgiven?!"

Kagami fired backwards, his voice sharp. And he was awaiting something like 'shut up asshole'... Though he was surely shocked by Daiki's answer.

"Yes I was, because I can admit to myself that I need you, Taiga."

He said it seriously, softly pronouncing the first name of his friend. Aomine inserted every bit of his feelings into those words, drowning in the ruby eyes, he was now sure - he loves his redhaired friend more than anything... And the only thing he can do now is to be honest and hope Kagami will eventually feel the same way. Aomine was scared to death of being rejected, it would be the worst outcome of this hell like situation... He was well aware that he is dancing on a very thin ice and still he bet everything on being honest.

Kagami averted his glare, his face was now brighter red than his hair and he was standing there speechless once again, because he felt it, he saw it in the midnight blue eyes. And it sent shivers down his spine and made him feel dizzy. He felt the deepest emotions hidden inside his name spoken by Aomine's lips. He needed to quickly save himslef, he needed to get rid of Aomine right now.

"You- you know what? Go get the shower I think you need to cool down your head."

He tried to say it calmly, but his voice was shaking and sounded strangely weak. He felt like his head should explode right away. Aomine smiled a little. Firstly he wanted to comfort his shocked friend with a hug but he decided not to come any closer, now he could't predict what would be Kagami's reaction, so he went to the bathroom as he was commanded.

When Kagami was left alone in the living room, he collapsed on the sofa. He was trying to get a grasp of what just happened but his brain somehow couldn't cope with that. He was lying there, eyes firmly closed. He felt everything, a bit of happiness, a bit sadness, he was freaked out, he wanted to cry and scream and then run somewhere far, far away, runaway from his feelings. And his mind recalled him the last words of his girlfriend.

Yuuki left the apartment with those words: "Kagami, I am sorry but I can feel that your heart is wandering somewhere else, this relationship is not what you truly seek. I am sorry, but - farewell." _Was she right? Could it be, that he was unconsciously waiting for this blue haired jerk? Is that why he didn't try to stop her, when he saw Aomine standing at the door?_

He was not able to say honestly what were his feelings. He recognized Aomine special, as his precious friend, as his eternal rival, but was that really all? And how Aomine meant those words? Kagami was sure for a while, that it sounded like a love confession, but the more he was thinking about it the more impossible it seemed. And it would be a total nonsense... Aomine loves women, women with large chests. So Kagami should just calm himself down and stop panicking. But this thought sent him a painful strike into his chest. _Am I really hoping for being loved by this idiot?_ He asked himself. _No, that can't be_...

"What's happening? And just how did you mean it, Daiki?"

He whispered desperately to himself. He really didn't await an answer.

"I just meant it how I meant it, Taiga."

Aomine was standing at the door only in borrowed shorts with towel around his shoulders. *(Drooling on the keybord.. )* He gathered all of his courage and came closer to his beloved friend. He run over Kagami's hand with the tips of his fingers. Kagami opened his eyes in shock only to see the midnight blue orbs. And he also couldn't miss Aomine's soft smile dedicted to him it made him feel better, Aomine, the always grumpy Aomine was smiling at him... Kagami then asked whispering with a husky voice:

"Aomine... What's going on?"

"I have no idea... But I think, I love you."

**I am really sorry for being so late with this chapter... But you know, the school started three weeks ago and it was such madness I couldn't find any time for writing... Anyway, I hope you liked this story and I also hope that we will meet again soon by a new one. ;) **


End file.
